


The Chocolate Shop

by Cubriffic



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Also chocolate, Its f l u f f y, M/M, Matt is oblivious to everything, Tom gets flustered a lot, lots of chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: Matt and Tom go out for the day.





	The Chocolate Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I love Tomatt
> 
> Also this is my first EW fic so enjoy my dudes

_Why did he love Matt?_

This was a question that Tom asked himself constantly. Even after living with this guy for so long, he still hated the fact that he had fallen for him. In Tom's mind, it made absolutely no sense why he loved the stupid, narcissistic ginger that he called his friend.

Tom lazily flipped to the next page in his book, though his mind was elsewhere. Since high school, Tom had been crushing on Matt, and obviously his attraction to the other boy had not disappeared. Tom could remember the times when he would stutter out of his mind around Matt, and when his only connection to him was that they had chemistry together. Now, Tom had gotten much better at hiding his attraction (Not like Matt had noticed in the first place), and they were living together _in the same house_. 16-year-old Tom would have definitely died by now if he found out he was living with Matt.

A creaking noise from behind the living room made Tom raise his eyebrows, before going back to his book. Matt had finally left his room- he seemed to have a habit of spending at least an hour and a half in there after breakfast, fixing himself up. Of course, this did not surprise Tom, who was used to his friend admiring himself in the mirror for so long. And with good reason too- Matt was one hot piece of ass, and he knew it.

The creaking noises continued, before turning into footsteps, ending right behind the couch. Tom felt the top of the couch crease slightly at someone's arms leaning on it. He chose to stick to his book, flipping to the next two pages in it, barely giving a glance to his attractive roommate leaning next to him.  
"Hey, Matt." Tom's eyes (well, more like voids) glanced to the side, just to make sure that Matt had heard him. Matt smiled in response.  
"Oh, hi Tom!" Matt's voice made Tom's heart flutter at the sound. His eyes went back to his book as he heard Matt turn the TV on and sit next to him on their faded red couch. For about 5 minutes, everything seemed quite peaceful, with Matt watching something on the TV and Tom reading his book. Just as Tom was wondering why his friend was being so quiet, Matt sighed a loud, dramatic sigh.

"I'm BORED!" Matt flopped to the side, legs dangling over the edge of the couch, and his head just missing Tom's lap. Tom felt his cheeks get hotter, though his expression barely changed. He looked up, giving Matt a slightly annoyed look.  
"And?" Tom just wanted to have a nice, relaxing day, since Edd and Tord were out at some convention in another town. Despite his feelings, he really just wanted Matt to find something to do at home.  
Matt's eyes suddenly lit up at an idea. "We should go shopping!" Matt sat up, giving Tom a look that could give puppy dog eyes a run for their money.  
Tom sighed. His answer was going to be no. He did not want to go out today. He just wanted to stay at home, and relax with Matt, even if they were just doing something like watching trash TV. He was not going out today.

"Sure, why not."  
_Fuck._

The words had escaped his mouth before he even noticed. But before he could retract his answer, Matt's face lit up in happiness, and he began dragging Tom up from the couch.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tom let himself smile slightly as Matt sat down to put on his shoes.

Ok, maybe this outing wouldn't be so bad.

-_-_-_-_-

Twenty minutes later, Tom was wanting to go home.

They had barely been in the shops for five minutes and Tom was already wanting death. It wasn't that he hated shopping- it was the fact that it was so loud. And crowded. And it felt like everyone was staring at and judging him. Basically, it was all the reasons he didn't like going out in public rolled into one. 

Meanwhile, Matt looked like he was having the time of his life. Tom had expected that. Matt's opinions on going out for the day were the complete opposite of the other man. And that was to be expected- Matt had always seemed to be like a polar opposite to Tom, preferring to go shopping and talk with everyone in sight compared to Tom's habits of spending his time inside and talking to strangers only if necessary. But still, it was somewhat comforting to see Matt so happy. Tom would do anything to keep him happy, even if it meant having to walk around the same shops for hours on end.

The two passed a sushi shop when they both heard a grumbling noise. Matt's eyes widened, his arms crossing over his stomach in embarrassment. Just seeing that cute action made Tom chuckle a little bit, a sound that was rarely heard from the man.

"I'm guessing that you're hungry?" Tom had to admit that he was quite famished himself. He frowned to himself, thinking of places where the two could eat. He knew that there was no way that Matt would eat sushi (The ginger always complained about the fish in it every time Tord ordered some), and he couldn't really remember any good places here that weren't fast food (Another thing that Matt absolutely despised). But Matt seemed to think of something, his hands grabbing onto Tom's wrists as he suddenly started dragging the shorter man towards something.

"There's a chocolate shop down here that we can go to!" Tom didn't question his friend, as Matt knew his way around this place better than Tom did. Besides, Tom didn't mind being dragged around by the taller man. In fact, he was more focused on the fact that if he moved his hand just the slightest, then they'd be holding hands.

After a few minutes, the two stopped outside what Tom suspected was the chocolate shop. There were a few people sitting outside enjoying their meals, catting idly to each other. Matt led Tom into the shop, where Tom felt himself almost stop in awe.  
The inside of the place was... amazing. The whole place smelt of melted chocolate and strawberries, and the interior sure did set a chocolaty mood. Towards the back there was a variety of different sorts of chocolates for sale, while at the front was what seemed to be a restaurant. There were what looked to be machines turning chocolate in the middle of the place, though Tom couldn't tell if it was real or not. The lighting was low, giving the whole store a warm feeling to it.

Matt and Tom took their places at the back of the line, both peering up to look at the menu. Tom's mind was instantly made up (A cappuccino, which he could possibly spike with vodka later on). Meanwhile, Matt seemed to be taking his time to choose what he wanted, giving Tom the opportunity to admire the boy he was with.

Out of the four people living in the house, Matt was no doubt the prettiest. Even Tord, someone who preferred to fuck _anime girls_ instead of his own boyfriend, had to admit that Matt was attractive. And he could understand why- Matt's attractiveness made up for his lack of a brain. Between fairy-like features, pale, unblemished skin (minus an adorable dusting of freckles across his body) and a slender frame, he looked like a god compared to the short, messy and constantly tired-looking Tom. Well, he looked like a god all the time, but that wasn't Tom's point.

Even in personality, Matt was wonderful. Despite having the intelligence of a broken kitchen shelf and having the habit of constantly staring into a mirror at least 5 hours a day, the other aspects of Matt's personality made up for that. He got excited over the most trivial things, he was a positive person, he was outgoing... everything that Tom was not. Tom didn't really know if it was because Matt was his polar opposite, but man, did Tom love his bubbly personality.

A woman shouting bought Tom back to his senses. He thanked the Lord that she was talking to the people in front of them, and not at Tom himself, though he took her yelling as a wake-up call and paid attention to the people in front, instead of Matt. This only lasted a second though, as Tom felt someone nudge his shoulder. He turned towards Matt, frowning slightly.

"Did you decide what you want already?"  
Matt fumbled with his green overcoat, before nodding towards the menu above the counter. "A chocolate milkshake and waffles."  
Tom held back the urge to groan. This place was _expensive_. And he didn't exactly bring his entire life savings with him. But still, if it would make Matt happy, he'd get it. Besides, it'd stop him from grumbling about not getting it for the next hour.

The people in front of them moved, allowing Tom to order for both of them. Tom insisted on paying, which Matt didn't refuse the offer, and they were handed a stand with a number on it, to put on their table. Matt rushed ahead of Tom, finding them a seat just on the edge of the restaurant. By the time Tom had reached the ginger, Matt had already made himself comfortable on one side of the table. Tom sat down across from him, placing the stand in the middle of them.

The two only really stuck to casual conversations, with both of them really just waiting on the food to get here. Tom barely even focused on what he was saying, his thoughts instead going from how much he was going to regret spending that money on Matt, to how he was going to kill Tord if he caught him playing Susan again, to how pretty Matt looked when he was explaining things in his story, and then back to the money. The only thing that really got him to focus was the scent of freshly-brewed coffee and chocolate heading their way. Both of them looked up to see their food being taken over to them.

As soon as the waiter had left, Tom began digging around in his hoodie pocket for his metal flask, before sighing in frustration. He must have left it in his room somewhere. This was the second time this week that he had left something behind (The first had been his wallet when Edd took him to see a movie). He looked up, quickly noticing Matt's confused look.

"Is something wrong?" Matt's head tilted slightly to the side in confusion. Tom bit his lip, his gaze moving to his coffee as if it was the first time he had ever seen it.  
"Uh, I left my flask at home." Tom heard a small hum come from Matt, which only made his cheeks flush. For what was probably the fourth time within half an hour.  
"Well, I don't see the problem in that." Tom looked back up, watching Matt pour chocolate onto his waffles. "All that drinking's gonna kill you one day. You might as well take a break from it now!"  
Tom really didn't have the will to point out that he was an alcoholic, and that vodka to him was like mirrors to Matt. He kept silent, taking small sips from his coffee as Matt continued eating his waffles and drinking his milkshake, all while talking about random, trivial things.

Tom looked back up to his friend, and his eyes widened. To the side of Matt's mouth, a stray smudge of chocolate was there, no doubt from the waffles that he had been eating. Matt didn't seem to notice either the chocolate on his face or Tom's eyes gazing near his lips, as he rambled on about some random conversation he had with Edd. Tom held back the urge to point it out at first, but after five minutes of Matt not noticing, Tom realized that there was no way that his companion would get rid of it, so he had to intervene.

"Matt?" The mentioned man stopped talking, giving Tom a curious look.  
"Yeah?"  
"You got chocolate on your face." Matt's eyes grew bigger in surprise.  
"Oh!" He started rubbing the wrong side of his face, which made Tom chuckle a bit.  
"No you goof, the other side." Matt began rubbing just under the chocolate spot, making Tom sigh.  
"I'll get it." Tom got up from his side of the table, walking over to Matt. He cupped Matt's chin in his hand, noticing that the chocolate smear had somehow made its way towards his lips as well. That small detail made Tom's cheeks go redder than they already were. But that gave Tom an idea.

"Uh, Tommy? Are you okay?" Tom almost froze up at that nickname, but managed to relax slightly. His eyes moves back to noticing a small piece of white on the table. He should have grabbed the napkin by now, and ended this awkward interaction.

Instead, he gave Matt a small cheek kiss.

By the time Tom noticed what he had done, it was too late. His eyes widened, his whole face grew redder and his hands went to his mouth in embarrassment. This was so much worse than anything else that had ever happened to Tom in his life. Tom felt tears threaten to spill, and squeezed his eyes shut to stop them. He should have just grabbed the fucking napkin, and none of this would have happened. Now Matt probably hated him as well, thanks to that stupid fucking move.

A hand rested on Tom's shoulder. He opened his eyes slightly, to see Matt standing in front of him, his beautiful, dark blue eyes filled with both concern and confusion. Just seeing Matt like that made Tom go over the edge. There was no point trying to deny it now. Denying it would probably make it worse.

"I...have a crush on you," Tom moved his hand's away from his mouth, letting his weak voice be heard. "One since high school. You're just so _perfect_ , and charming, and everything I'm not. And I guess I just went in too fast or something, I should have just told you earlier or-"

Matt placed his finger up to Tom's mouth, effectively shutting the other one up. Tom looked up, expecting some sort of rejection from the ginger. To his surprise, he seemed... happy. Like, really happy. As in, large-smile-and-almost-crying happy. That surprised Tom enough to actually start crying. At the sound of Tom's sobs, Matt pulled his shorter friend into a hug. Tom's tears began growing quieter, as he buried his face into Matt's overcoat.

"You're not mad, right?" Tom's voice came out muffled by the coat, before he was pulled back to see Matt.  
"Mad? Why would I be? That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard! And why didn't you tell me earlier? It would have saved you a lot of trouble, y'know." Matt gave Tom a kiss right on the end of his nose, making Tom smile.  
"Do you still want to go shopping?" Based on Matt's grin, Tom already knew the answer.  
"Of course! Let's go!" Matt almost began walking off, before holding his hand out for Tom to take. Tom took it, almost having to jog to keep up with Matt's long strides. He caught Matt's gaze out of the corner of his eye, before noticing something. Tom shook his head, closing his eyes with content.

"You do realize that there's still chocolate on your face, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact for y'all- the shop they visit is based on Max Brenner


End file.
